As If
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Lucy and the gang are coming back form a mission when Lucy saves a the sister of someone who she wants to forget.


Lucy and her team were coming back from a mission when it all started.

As usual the two boys were behind with their foreheads pressed against one another, trying to cause some serious damage. Erza, Carla and Happy were annoyed at the two males as it was the sixth time they had confronted each other. Wendy was at the back trying to get the two boys to calm down some more. Lucy was freely walking in front of all of them.

She watched as a carriage sped down the street, a young girl had dropped her little doll and was picking it up in the street. She was unaware of the upcoming cart. Lucy eyes widened and ran on the road.

"Haruka!" She screamed. She brought out her whip and frightened the horses to a halt. The whole gang of fairy tail watched as Lucy protected a child. The young girl tried to hug her saviour but pushed her off the road. "Go to your brother." Lucy turned round to look at the older brother. He was very skinny, brown hair where the tips cascaded past his purple eyes. He smiled as he saw her.

"Lu-". Before he could finish Lucy sprinted down the road. Leaving her team mates behind. Natsu and the others stared as she hurried back to the guild. Erza grabbed the males and pulled them away quickly. She knew there was a reason Lucy left after seeing the male's face.

"Hurry along now." She whispered to the males.

"Wait!" The heard the young girl shout after them. This time she was escorted across the road by her brother. "You know Lucy. Where is she? I want to see sister Lucy." Erza sighed then lead the way to the guild. She didn't know the male was smirking behind them.

Lucy ran down the streets of Magnolia as fast as she could. She dodged the villagers, weaving in between them. When she made it to the guild she opened the door then sprinted up the stair and hide behind a pillar. She was quickly trying to catch her breath before Natsu and the others had returned. She saw that Laxus and the others were staring at her. She ignored them and peered around the side of the pillar, checking when they had returned. She would hear Natsu as he liked to make an entrance.

"We're back!" Natsu cheered. The others cheered as they had returned safely from the mission. Lucy saw that he was right behind the others.

"Oh, it seems you brought some visitors back with you. Hello, are you wanting to join the guild." The male laughed while the girl shook her head. Natsu and the others left him there to be torn apart with Mira's questions.

"I just came here to collect my fiancée." The whole the guild gasped then laughed. They would know if someone was getting married. They were all in a loop.

"Oh my, it seems that you've got the wrong place. No one here is getting married." The male laughed and shook his head. They were so dense.

"Then she didn't tell you. Then I will, Lucy Heartfillia is my fiancée. We would of been married if she came to the alter." Everyone gasped and chatted amongst themselves. Laxus saw that Lucy was hiding her ears and was shaking badly. He sighed and stood up.

"Sorry but your fiancée doesn't exactly feel the same way, so get out of our guild." He snarled at him.

"Sorry but that they do feel the same. They went out for three years." Natsu glared at the male and slowly made to the back of the hall and up the stairs.

"And in that time we would of had a child but Lucy ran away from home and got rid off it. How shameful, Lucy. The daughter of a rich family going for a backstreet abortion." Tears were rolling down Lucy's face. Natsu sat beside her and held her hand. Laxus smiled at the young males affection of the young celestial wizard.

"Isn't that obvious, that she didn't want to have a family with you. Anyway Lucy has been here for more than 7 years. Why now do you come collecting her?"

The other male chuckled and ran straight for Laxus. The blonde male was laughing as someone was challenging him. Obviously the other male claiming Lucy had no chance of survival. The dark haired male ran straight forward dodging everyone who us standing trying to protect Lucy. They didn't dare move. He was too fast. Also the wanted him to be ripped apart by Laxus's doing.

Lucy saw that Natsu was starting to stand up. He held his hand out to her.

"Stand up. Don't be afraid. I've...we've got your back." Lucy smiled and took Natsu's out stretched hand. He pulled on her a little too hard so she was standing so close by him. Lucy watched as her ex ran towards one of the scariest men in the guild. Happy landed on Lucy's shoulder and wrapped himself around her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Natsu and I will protect you." Lucy smiled and sighed. She tried to forget the memories off their happy times. There was one memory that Lucy didn't push away. It wasn't a happy one, it was the reason she hated him. Lucy stepped away from Natsu. The pink hair male smiled at her resolution. She was going to defend herself along with her friends.

"Laxus, let me deal with this." She slightly begged as she watched him rush towards the staircase. She got her permission from Laxus and rushed towards the staircase. "Payback time." She grabbed the banister and kicked him in the face. She took her foot and kicked him to the floor. "Thanks Loki" she thought as he had been giving her a few lessons about one to one combat. She rushed towards him and grabbed his jacket.

"You are not the same woman are you?" Lucy smirked and threw him to the door.

"Master will complain, if I ruin the guild so lets take this outside." The male smirked and walked past his sister patting her head. Lucy walked past and did the same. It was just a habit to do such things. She had been really close to the sister but when she dumped her brother they drifted apart.

Lucy went around to the back of the guild followed by the the male. She breathed in trying to calm her heart rate. Everyone knew that you had to have an clear mind when fighting. Quickly, she breathed out letting all her frustration out. She sprang forward and punched him in the face. She noticed that the guild were watching her and supporting her.

"That's for cheating in me." She was seething with anger. Tora, was sent flying backwards to the tree. She ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach. "That's for abusing me." The male climbed to his feet and punched Lucy in the stomach.

"Thats for making me find you." Lucy grabbed his wrist and spun him onto his back.

"Don't you dare, talk back. I didn't ask for you find me. That was your decision." Lucy sighed and kneeled down beside him. "I don't ever want to see your face ever again. I won't hesitate to use my magic against you." Lucy watched as he scrambled to his feet and ran past everyone in the guild grabbing his sister as he past her.

Lucy sighed and stood up as soon as he was gone. She faced away from the guild as she let her tears roll down her cheek. Erza and Mira had noticed her change in attitude and guided everyone back into the guild. Erza was the only one who stayed out watching over her.

"I know you're there, Erza." Lucy tried to sound natural though she had a lump in her throat. The red haired female laughed and walked up to Lucy putting an arm around her shoulder. She didn't say anything just rubbed her hand up and down the crying girl's arm.

"I...really did love...that idiot but...I caught him cheating...on me." She tried to say through her tears.

"Just forget him, there is someone who still cares for you." Lucy wiped her eyes and looked up at the older woman.

"Who?" Erza laughed and patted her head. Lucy was confused to why she was laughing.

"You know. You both know. You both are just stubborn to admit it." Lucy eyes widened and then twirled her hair. Erza laughed smiled at the blond haired Mage who smiled back at her. "Just admit to Natsu that you love him." Lucy choked but Erza was stubborn and glared at her.

"Alright I will." Lucy smiled and ran back into the guild. She was going to be the one to move their relationship forward. It was time to forget her past and move onto the future.

* * *

**Okay that's my story. I kind off guessed that since that fairy tail is set in the past, abortions were not legalised yet. If you are religious and don't support the idea of abortion, I'm sorry. But it was to show that she couldn't have children as she was from a higher class.**


End file.
